Two Can Play That Game
by ElementalMg6
Summary: Calianna has lived next to Colt Rocky and tum- Tum since she was born. When her parents are killed she thinks it was just an acident or was it? The story follows the first movie though I changed some of it.
1. Default Chapter

Hi everyone welcome to my first ninja fanfic! Below is some important info on my OC. (Original Character)  
  
Calianna Elizabeth Hokrey was the only child in her family. Her best friend in the entire world was Emily, whose house she is at now. Calianna lived in right next door to Emily's friends Rocky Tum-Tum and Colt. She had been trained in karate and gymnastics since she was 4 years old. The girls were outside practicing for cheerleading try-outs, when Emily's mom called her in.  
  
"Calianna, honey come in here, I have bad news." Emily stopped the music they were listening to and they went inside. Mrs. Tare put a slender arm around Anna's neck. "I just got off the phone with the hospital. Your parent's were in a horrible accident. They want you to come down to the hospital right away."  
  
Calianna remained silent as Emily hugged her and lead her to the family's car. The two piled in the backseat as Mrs. Tare pulled the car out of the driveway. As soon as they reached the hospital Calianna rushed to the front desk. "What room are Jessica and Andrew Hokrey in?"  
  
"Room 201" Anna raced down the hall looking desperately for the room. Aftr searching two floors she skidded to a halt in front of room 201. She rushed in to see her parents lying on two hospital beds. She rushed over to them and sat on her mother's bed. "Mama?" Her mother opened her eyes slowly. "Anna... oh honey I'm so sorry we were on our way to come get you when a truck came out of no where."  
  
Tears poured down Anna's cheeks as her mother continued to speak. "You have to be strong, show everyone how we raised you, Promise?"  
  
"I promise Mama." Calianna said as a smile crossed her mother's face slowly a restful expression started creeping onto the once beautiful face, "I love you honey." Anna bent down and kissed her mother on the forehead. "I love you too Mama." She slowly crossed to her father's bed and saw that he too had died." She again bent down and kissed his forehead while whispering "I love you Daddy."  
  
She slowly walked out of the room to the nurse's desk. "My parent's are dead, they're in room 201." The nurse looked sympathetically at her "Yes, we knew they would not survive. Would you like to call someone dear?"  
  
Anna nodded and the nurse handed her the phone. She slowly dialed the Douglas's number. Rocky picked up "Hello"  
  
"Hi Rocky it's Calianna is your mom there?" "Yeah hold on a minute" Mrs. Douglas picked up. "Calianna are you ok, Rocky said you sounded upset." "Yeah I am I'll explain everything later, but do you mind if I come over for a while?"  
  
"No of course not come on over sweetie."  
  
"I'll be right over."  
  
They both hung up, and Anna walked to where Emily's mom was waiting. "can you take me to the Douglas's house please?" She nodded and five minutes later Anna was ringing the doorbell. Colt answered and saw Anna's tearstained face. "Are you okay." Anna shook her head and Colt led her to the living room where the whole family was. Colt looked at his mom. "Uh mom something's wrong with Anna."  
  
Mrs. Douglas led Anna to a seat and asked her what happened. "I was at Emily's house when the hospital called. It turned out my parents got into a horrible accident. We rushed to the hospital, and I went to see them. I talked to my mom. She said I have to be strong and then she died. I went over to check on my dad and found he was already dead. I didn't know what to do so I called you, since I've known you since I was a baby. I feel so lost and alone now."  
  
Mrs. Douglas held her tightly while she cried her eyes out. When they pulled apart she started asking questions. "Is your aunt going to come live with you?" Anna nodded. "She's coming in a few months' right?" Anna nodded, everything had been planned by her parent's who knew that something was going to happen. "Well you're going to live with us while you wait okay?" Anna nodded again as Mrs. Douglas continued. "I'll arrange everything don't worry about a thing. Boys, show her to the guest room that attaches to yours."  
  
The three surged forward as one to help in any way they could. They showed her to the room, then shut the door. They could here her muffled sobs coming in sharp ragged breaths. Mrs. Douglas made a couple of phone calls then came upstairs. She walked into the room and talked with Anna for a while.  
  
Then she walked back out. "Boys the funeral is in two day's we are going. Your Grandpa is picking you up right after the service, I hope you don't mind but Anna is going with you."  
  
----------- At the Funeral------------------------  
  
Calianna walked to the platform in the front of the church. She looked out at all the people. "I'm Calianna, the daughter of these two wonderful people. The pain of losing a loved one let alone both your parents is a pain I want no one to experience. I want to honor my mother's memory by singing a song both of us loved. I remember listening to it with her through good times and bad. The song is Angel by Sarah McLachlan  
  
Spend all your time waiting for that second chance for a break that would make it okay there's always one reason to feel not good enough and it's hard at the end of the day I need some distraction oh beautiful release memory seeps from my veins let me be empty and weightless and maybe I'll find some peace tonight  
  
in the arms of an angel fly away from here from this dark cold hotel room and the endlessness that you fear you are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie you're in the arms of the angel may you find some comfort there  
  
so tired of the straight line and everywhere you turn there's vultures and thieves at your back and the storm keeps on twisting you keep on building the lie that you make up for all that you lack it don't make no difference escaping one last time it's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh this glorious sadness that brings me to my knees  
  
in the arms of an angel fly away from here from this dark cold hotel room and the endlessness that you fear you are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie you're in the arms of the angel may you find some comfort there you're in the arms of the angel may you find some comfort here  
  
The assembly clapped in tears as Anna stepped down. The preacher closed the ceremony and everyone left. The boy's grandfather was in the parking lot with their bags ready to go. The four children climbed in as their grandfather took off down the road.  
  
Calianna is colt's age just so everyone know's. Also this story takes place during the first movie I just rearranged events slightly. Okay click the little purple button and review please. 


	2. Shocking New's from Grandpa

Hi I'm back from my "mini vacation". Well thankyou to all my wonderful reviewers I hope to get some more. I shall give out newly made sugar cookies. LOL! On with the story.  
  
As they reached the cabin in the woods the boys jumped out. Anna opened the door like a normal person would and wordlessly climbed out. The boys looked at her then looked at their Grandfather, who motioned them to go inside. Then he took Calianna's arm and led her towards the trees.  
  
"Now, I know you know me. But I don't quite understand why you are mourning your so called father when your real father is still alive."  
  
Calianna looked up sharply as he said this and realized she had to explain. "Yes, you know me, but your old business partner is not my father. I knew him for six years of my life, and I believed he loved me. I was young and naïve. Mother left him as you well know, and took me with her. He never even tried to follow. Soon the divorce was finalized and mama fell in love again. In time I also grew to love him as a father. This is why I'm mourning his death."  
  
Grandpa nodded but then spoke again. "Well I fully accept this, but there are some things you need to know about. The first is your true father did try to follow you but was stopped by me. I realized that the best thing for you would be to live with your mother. I had grown close to you because of the time we trained together. Do you remember?" She nodded before he continued.  
  
"The other thing you need to know is that your parents were murdered. I know you were told they were killed in a car accident but it wasn't an accident. Did you ever wonder why your parents knew that they would need your aunt to move in with you? I guess not. Your father had written countless letters to your mother wanting to know about you. She never returned them. Finally he got desperate and arranged for your mother to be tracked and killed. Now that he has her out of the way he'll come looking for you."  
  
Anna stood there trying to process everything he had just told her. Slowly she began to nod. "It makes sense. But I don't want to go live with my dad I mean who would want to live with a guy like Snider."  
  
Grandpa nodded that was the response he had expected. "I though you would not want to live with him. Therefore I can promise you that he won't take you while you're under my care."  
  
Calianna nodded and felt tears coming to her eyes again. Grandpa pulled her into a hug, whispering words of comfort.  
  
Short chapter I know but the next one will be long. Click the little button and review please! I'm not updating until I have at LEAST THREE REVIEWS. 


End file.
